


An angel of the Lord

by Shellock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castielről, Gen, mely a negyedik és a hatodik évad közt játszódik, mert ez egy, mindenki csak említve van, vers
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4368059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shellock/pseuds/Shellock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel karakterfejlődése és kalandjai röviden a negyedik évadtól.<br/><strike>Ígérem, a vers jobb, mint az összefoglalója</strike></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>~sorry non-hungarian readers, I cannot translate it into english because it's a poem TAT~</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	An angel of the Lord

**Author's Note:**

> Több mint két éve írtam és akkoriban még egyáltalán nem tudtam angolul, de örömmel használtam egy-két kifejezést/szót, amit innen onnan ismertem. Tehát ezért angol a cím

Van egy angyal, kit Castielnek hívnak,  
s kinek testvérei nagy csatákat vívnak.  
Ez az angyal volt az, ki lement a pokolba,  
csak azért, hogy Dean lelkét onnan visszahozza.  
Parancsokat teljesített, melyeket tán az Úrtól kapott,  
de rájött, hogy ezzel a Földre hozhatja a poklot.  
Így hát ahelyett, hogy engedelmes lett volna,  
segített Deanéknek, ezzel magát kirúgatva.  
A menny már tiltott zóna volt, képességei fogytak,  
emberi tulajdonságai egyre inkább megmutatkoztak.  
Fölrendelték a mennybe, hogy „most jól megnevelik”,  
de mikor kiszabadult, csak bemutatott nekik.  
Dean és Sam mellett döntött, őket segítette,  
még akkor is, mikor már ember lett belőle.  
Mikor Sam igent mondott, s Lucifer irányított,  
Sam megölte Cast, de ő feltámadott.  
Képességei visszatértek, ereje csak növekedett,  
a jó oldalon maradt, de a srácoknak már nem segített.  
Nem azért, mert nem akart, egyszerűen nem tudott,  
ugyanis Sam lelkéhez semmiképp nem juthatott.  
Emellett még háborút is vívott Raphaellel,  
s a menny kincseit keresgélte nagy hatalmas nagy erőkkel.  
Még most is háborúzik, s keresi a kincseket,  
S bár vesztésre áll, nem adja fel, nem veszíthet.  
Ahányszor csak tud, segít a fiúknak,  
ha azok valami nagy bajba jutnak.  
Megszerette már őket, késő visszalépni,  
de őszintén szólva, jó ez így neki.

**Author's Note:**

> Mindennemű kritikának örülök! ^^


End file.
